Fifteen Years
by CanaKayla48
Summary: I looked into his eyes, his enchanting green eyes. I could feel my face turning red and my heart was racing faster than the big bad wolf. Why do I suddenly feel this way? I've known him for fifteen years, but I'm just now starting to notice him... Ashlynn X Hunter. Ever After High fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ashlynn  
><strong>_

I opened my window to let in the gentle breeze. As I turned around, birds flew into my room and tweeted a nice little song for me while I packed for boarding school. I am about to enter my second year at Ever After High, which is also Legacy Year. This year is the most important one of all. It's when we pledge our destinies to the entire world to follow in our parent's fairytale footsteps. Since I was a little nursery rhyme I've been dreaming of that day. I can't wait to sign the Story Book of Legends and become the next Cinderella.

As I continued packing my many pairs of shoes, my mother walked into my room. "Ashlynn? Have you finished packing pumpkin?" "Almost," I replied. "I finished packing my clothes and beauty supplies, I just might need a little bit more time to pack my shoes," my mother let out small chuckle and kneeled beside to help me pack my shoes. After a minute of packing, my mother began to speak.

"Ashlynn dear, I know you know that this year is Legacy Year, and I just want you to know that I am so proud of you. You've really shown what it means to be a true princess. You're brave, smart, kind and beautiful," she said to me with a small tear running down her cheek. I couldn't help but start crying as well, but these were happy tears. "Thank you mother. I love you," I said to her as I gave her a hug.

**...**

It took a good 45 minutes to pack all of shoes, but I finally finished packing all of my things. "Princess Ashlynn! Your carriage has arrived!" I heard the butler call from downstairs. I looked at my mirror phone and realized that it was already time for me to head off to school. I quickly and carefully ran down the stairs (which is not so easy when you're wearing five inch heels) and threw all of my things into the carriage. "Pumpkin wait!" as I was getting into the carriage I saw my mother and father running towards me. My mother's blonde hair was getting looser and looser from her bun as she was running but she still looked very beautiful. And my father's golden crown kept trying to escape from his head as he ran toward. I laughed every time he tried to fix it.

When they finally made their way to me, they both gave me a big bear hug and they each kissed the top of my forehead. "Have a nice year Pumpkin," my father said to me. "I know you will make us proud," my mother said after him. "We love you," they both said together. I couldn't help but start crying again. "I love you too," I hugged them again, but we stood there for about five seconds until I heard a voice behind me. "Princess Ashlynn, you're going to be late if we don't leave right now," said the carriage driver as he pointed at his pocket watch. I let go of my mother and father and leaped into the carriage.

They carriage began to move before I could sit down causing me to fall into the seat and bumping the back of my head. Even though my head hurt, I still looked out the window and gave my parents a big Cheshire smile and wave. I kept looking out of the window to see them until they disappeared behind the mountains.

I turned around and sat up straight in my seat and straighten out my skirt and fixed my suitcase that had toppled over one another as the carriage moved. "I hope this year turns out better than the rest," I said in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hunter**_

I turned up my music to the max as I did my push-ups. Sweat kept building on my forehead but I just ignored it and kept going. "Forty-five!*gasp* Forty-six!" I yelled out how many push-ups I did and took a breather in between each one. "Forty-five *gasp* Fifty!" When I reached fifty, I sat up and wiped off all my sweat with the bottom half of my shirt. I looked at all my clothes scattered in front of me. Gosh I hate packing, that's why I did the push-ups. Procrastinating is one of my many talents besides craving anything out of wood with my ax. That's one of the advantages of being the son of the Huntsman.

Even though it's my destiny to become the next Huntsman, I don't really find hurting animals good at all. My dad wants me to follow in his footsteps, so he sent me to Ever After High. Don't get me wrong, it's a great school and all my friends there rock, it's just that this year is Legacy Year. It's the year when we have to sign the Story Book of Legends and pledge to the entire world that we'll follow in our parent's footsteps. To be honest, I don't want to sign at all.

"Hunter! Stop fixing your hair and hurry! We gotta leave in ten minutes!" I heard my dad call from the living room. I looked at all my stuff and panicked. I grabbed everything that I could hold in my hands and stuffed them into random suitcases. I didn't even bother to fold my clothes, they were all wrinkled anyway.

I rushed into the living room trying my best not the get my suitcases caught in between the cracks of the wooden walls. "It's about time Hunter! What took you so long?!" my dad yelled as I entered the living room. "Sorry dad. I was just fixing my hair like you said," I replied. "Son half your head is shaved it shouldn't be taking you no more than five minutes to do your hair!" my dad not only sounded mad, but he even looked super mad. I could see the veins popping out of his neck and he gritted his teeth so hard that I thought they were shatter right then and there. 

"No time for lolly gagging son! Get to the carriage! Move move!" I quickly obeyed my dad's orders and rushed to the carriage. I almost tripped on one of my suitcases but I got up before I could fall. My dad held onto the reins and I jumped next to him. He flicked the reins and the horses began to move. "Did you remember your ax?" he asked. I reached behind me and pulled my ax out of its case. I held it in both hands and slightly poked the sharp tip of it with my finger.

"Good son. With that ax, remember who you are. You're a huntsman. Don't be afraid of any animals. Let them fear you. Let the big bad wolf even run away in terror at the sight of you son. You hear me?" he said to me with a quiet and raspy voice. "Yes sir," I replied. My dad just let out a long sigh and looked at the road. We didn't speak for the rest of the ride. I just stared at my reflection in my ax, wondering if the person my dad wants me to be is the person I want to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! It's me the author (CanaKayla48) Sadly I am not the creative mind who came up with Ever After High so I own nothing. Enjoy :)**

_**Ashlynn**_

The carriage came to a stop and I looked out the window. Ever After High hasn't changed one bit. The carriage driver had opened the door and held out his hand to help me out. I grabbed my suitcases and took his hand. "We have reached your destination Princess Ashlynn. I bid you farewell," the driver said with a tip of his hat. He got back in his seat, flicked the reins and trotted away. "Thank you!" I called behind him.

I stood were he had left me for a little bit and just looked around to see if I could find any of my friends. We I didn't see anyone; I began walking with my suitcases rolling behind me.

"Ashlynn!" I heard a familiar voice call out my name as I was about to walk into the front doors. I looked over my shoulders and saw none other than CA Cupid the daughter of Eros. She and I had been friends since last year when I met her in Chemythstry. We were lab partners and we made a potion that helped animals fall in love. It worked out really great and we both got an A plus. Since then we've been great friends.

She came up to me and gave me a big hug. She looked the same as ever. Same long light pink hair, same height, same pure white wings, even her style was the same. She wore a pink knee high dress that was the same color as her hair with heart patterns on the skirt and a spaghetti strap top. She even had on white tights that matched with her pink heels. Everything about Cupid was pink, but also beautiful.

I gave her a hug back and we both squealed and jumped up and down. The people around us gave us annoyed looks, but it was because we were blocking the entrance. "Hey! Can you guys move please?" we looked down and saw the three little pigs staring as us with frowning faces. "Oh. Sorry about that," Cupid said as we both stepped to the side. "We should get to our dorms," Cupid said while she picked up her suitcases. "Yeah we better hurry," I replied while gathered all my suitcases together.

It took us a while to find the dorms. Cupid's dorm was on the 1st floor so I had left her to unpack when she found her room. My room is on the 3rd floor and I did a lot of walking. I just couldn't seem to find my room. I was pretty sure I looked everywhere.

I decided to sit down and rest. My feet were killing me, I couldn't walk anymore. I set my suitcases down and sat next to them on the floor. I looked at the paper that had my dorm room on it. I'm glad that this year I'm rooming with another one of my best friends forever after, Briar Beauty the daughter of sleeping Beauty. Suddenly I heard a sound. *click click click click* it sounded like high heels walking in my direction. I looked towards the sound of the noise and saw Briar walking down the hall with her mirror phone in her hand. It looked like she was hexting someone so she didn't notice me.

"Briar!" I quickly said before she could trip over me. She looked at me and smiled. "Ashlynn! Oh my gosh it's so great to see you!" she said while helping me to my feet. Even though she was already one of the tallest girls in our class, she wore dark pink six inch heels with black spikes. She even had on a skin tight dark pink dress with torn patterns on it. Her light brown hair looked amazing with her light brown skin. Even though she doesn't look much like her mother, she still is very beautiful.

"What are you doing sitting in the hall?" she asked with curious look. I looked at my suitcases then replied. "I was just looking for our dorm. I couldn't find it so I just stopped and rested for a little bit," "Oh you're in luck. I was just heading back to our dorm. Follow me," she said as she picked up some of my suitcases. We walked to the very end of the hall and there it was; our dorm. No wonder I couldn't find it.

We walked inside and I saw Briar's suitcases on the left side of the room. I guess that means I'm getting the right side, but I didn't mind because next to the bed was a big window that an amazing view of the mountains. I plopped myself onto the bed and took off my heels. I laid on the bed for about two seconds until I realized that I had to unpack.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please like and review. Also just wanted to let you know that in Ever After High, the way they say things are little bit different. It's confusing at first but the more you read the more you'll start to understand :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whenever I finish writing a chapter, I feel so proud because it looks so long, but when I upload it, it's all small :/ so yeah I don't own anything.**

_**Hunter**_

I guess I dozed off a little while we were riding on the carriage because I woke up to my dad shaking me by my shoulders. I looked at the school. It hasn't changed at all. I did see some of my classmates from last year, but none of my close friends.

"Earth to Hunter," I heard my dad say. "Come on son, get to your dorm," I got out and grabbed all my suitcases. "Don't forget this," my dad said as he handed me my ax. I gave him a slight smile and took it from him. "Make me proud son," he smiled back and drove off, I didn't say anything back though.

I carried one of my suitcases over my shoulder, one under my arm the smallest one in between my teeth and my ax in my right hand. As I was walking to the front door, I noticed that there was a small sheep that had a little bit of trouble carrying her bags. I walked over to her to see needed any help. "You need some help?" I asked her, trying my best to sound like a kind prince instead of a huntsman. "Oh, sure thank you," she replied. She looked up and her eyes grew wide at the sight of me, I could tell she was afraid. "Um n-never mind. I can carry them m-myself," she said while she stood there trembling.

She trotted away with her suitcases on top of her back. She kept looking back a couple of times to see if I was still there. Every time she did she would take a large gulp and walk a little bit faster. I guess walking up to a sheep with an ax in your hand isn't the best way to start out the year.

As I walked in, there were some girls screaming and blocking the way, I got super annoyed and squeezed into the door. Immediately I saw my dorm mate and his older brother, Daring and Dexter Charming, the sons of King Charming.

"Hey Hunter," said Dexter with a voice crack. "Hunter my man," Daring said more confidently and gave me a high five. "Hey guys. It's so cool that we're dorm mates this year Dexter," I said. "Yeah. I'm just glad I didn't get a complete stranger," he replied with another voice crack. "Let us go to our dorm rooms," Daring said as he started walking the other direction.

It didn't take long for Dexter and I to find our dorm room. It was right in the center of the 2nd floor. It was a nice dorm. Had a good view, it was big, it was nice. Daring practically made us help him find his dorm room. He dumped all of his suitcases on me and Dex and just lead the way.

We walked up to the 3rd floor midway when we ran into Hopper Crockington the son of the Frog Prince. Good thing Daring noticed him before he could step on him. "Next time watch where you're stepping," he yelled while shaking his little green fist at Daring. "So sorry Hopper," Daring said with a big smile. Hopper didn't smile back. He just sat on the floor with his arms crossed.

Since Daring and Hopper were dorm mates, Daring went ahead and followed Hopper to their dorm and Dex and I went back to ours.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's very hard to tell a story from a boy's point of view since I'm a girl.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own EAH and I am so upset that I don't! ARG!**

_**Ashlynn**_

My clothes were in the closet, my shoes on the shelf, my bed sheets and pillows were set perfectly on the bed and everything was perfect.

When I'd finished unpacking, I looked over at Brair. She was lying flat on her bed and had a shirt in her left hand and her right hand next to her head. She had fallen asleep while folding her clothes.

I let out a soft giggle so I wouldn't wake her up. Then suddenly, there was a loud knock on our door. Brair immediately sprang from her bed. "I'll get it!" she said while running towards the door. When she opened the door, a girl with light blonde hair jumped out and gave Brair a big hug. This wasn't no ordinary girl, it was Apple White, the daughter of Snow White.

"Brair my best friend forever after! It's so hexcellent to see you!" she squeaked as she continued to hug Brair. I stood up and walked over to them and just watched them as they swayed from left to right. Apple opened her ocean blue eyes, stared at me then smiled. "Oh my godmother! Ashlynn!" she said as she came over to hug me. "It's great to see you Apple," I replied as I hugged her back.

"I hope you guys are done packing, I came over not only to see you guys, but to see if you wanted to come to the coffee shop with me," Apple asked as she brushed off her apple red dress. "Of course!" Brair replied with a smile. "Yeah. Sounds spellbinding," I replied while grabbing my purse.

**...**

As we entered the Coffee Shop, we saw some more of our classmates sitting and talking to each other. "Apple White!" everyone said all together as she entered the room. Everyone ran over to Apple and gave her hugs and welcomed her back to school. It was expected though. Since she is going to be the future queen, she was liked by everyone at school. She is even liked by everyone is the town on Book End.

"Let's just go get our coffee. Apple will catch up pretty soon," Brair said as she directed me to the counter. Brair had already ordered her coffee; turns out she likes a lot of cream. "I'll have a triple mint hocus latte please," I said to the cashier with a smile.

We sat in the chairs and chit chatted until our orders were ready. Apple's and Brair's coffee were ready only five minutes after they ordered. I sat there for twelve minutes until mine was finally ready. "Triple mint hocus latte!" I heard the cashier call out. I walked over to where the coffee cup was. It looked so warm and delicious just waiting for me to drink it. I reached out my hand to grab the cup, but instead of grabbing the cup, I grabbed another hand, and hand that was slightly bigger then mine.

_**Hunter**_

I sat on my bed and looked down at the floor at my suitcases. I had only unpacked one and I didn't even organize everything out of it.

I looked over at Dex's side of the room. He only had one suitcase left and everything else was organized on shelves and in his closet. He was already almost done.

"Man unpacking is a lot of work. And I thought packing all my stuff was bad," Dex said to me as he opened his last suitcase. "I think they're both are equally hard," I said as I tipped over one of my suitcases to its side. Dex looked up and saw that I hadn't even begun unpacking. "Maybe we could use a break. Wanna go to the coffee shop?" Dex said as he stood up and walked to the door. "Sure. Sounds good.," I replied. I followed him out the door.

…

When we walked into the coffee shop, everyone was in a large crowd in the corner off the shop. That can only mean one thing, Apple White was in the shop. On the bright side, there was no line at the counter, just a girl with strawberry blonde hair. Dex and I went up to cashier and ordered our coffee. "I'd like a triple mint hocus latte beautiful," I said to the cashier as I flipped my hair and smiled. She just rolled her eyes and turned around.

While Dex and I waited for our coffee, Daring and Hopper walked in and sat at our table with us. "How'd you transform back into a human?" I asked Hopper. "C.A. Cupid kissed me," Hopper said as his face turned redder than Apple White's dress.

"Triple mint hocus latte!" I heard the cashier call out. "That's mine. I'll be back," I said.

I walked over to the counter and saw the coffee cup sitting there, practically calling my name. My mouth started watering at the sight of it. I reached out my hand to grab it, but instead of grabbing the coffee, cup, I grabbed a small soft hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Like the story so far? Please review **** I own nothing.**

_**Ashlynn**_

I looked up and saw a boy that looked the same age as me. His hair was brown and it was half shaved and combed to the left. He wore a green long sleeve shirt with a fur coat and his jeans were white and slightly ripped at his knees. His combat boots were faded but in very good shape. I've seen this boy before.

"Um, this is my coffee," he said with wide eyes. I gave him a confused look then replied. "No, this is my coffee," he pulled the coffee cup closer to him while still holding on to my hand. "I ordered a triple mint hocus latte," he said. I pulled the coffee closer and let go of his hand. "So did I," I replied. "I ordered it a few minutes ago," he said pulling the coffee to him a little harder than before. "I've been waiting here for twelve minutes. It's gotta be mine," I replied while pulling the coffee to myself.

The boy began to frown a little bit. I could tell he was getting annoyed. "It's mine," he said while forcefully pulling the coffee towards him. I started to get a little annoyed myself. I tried my best to be nice and get my coffee at the same time. "You must be mistaken. This coffee belongs to me," I replied as I smiled and pulled the coffee back. The boy pulled the coffee back but this time he didn't say anything, he just frowned and gave me a mean look. I pulled it back again and did the same thing he did. Forget being nice, I just want my coffee.

_**Hunter**_

Being in a coffee fight is hard, especially if it's against a girl. If she were a boy, we would be rolling on the floor for this coffee. This girl will not stop until she gets this coffee, but neither am I. Although, there's something different about this girl.

Her hair was strawberry blonde and she wore a braid that was around her head like a headband. She wore a light blue dress with flower patterns on it and her high heels spiraled around her legs up to her knees and looked as if they were made of glass. This was no ordinary girl. This was Ashlynn Ella, the daughter of Cinderella.

Back and forth we kept pulling the coffee towards ourselves. "This is my coffee boy," Ashlynn said, her nose began to scrunch up as she frowned at me. No more mister nice guy. This is my coffee and I intend to get it. "No way princess! You're not getting this coffee," I yelled out. "Over my dead body!" she yelled back. I was at my boiling point. I couldn't take this girl anymore. "If you want it so bad, then here!" I yelled as I tipped the coffee over with my finger.

_**Ashlynn**_

Everything was in slow motion. Before I knew it, coffee had spilled all over the bottom half of my no longer light blue dress. Coffee dripped off from the counter and onto my shoes. My feet felt super sticky and my skin started to burn. Everything was silent. I looked up and saw that everyone in the coffee shop was staring at me and this boy. Everyone expect for Apple and Brair began to laugh at me.

My hands quickly turned into fist. I was ready to punch this boy in the face, but instead I wiped away the tears that I felt coming down my cheek. "Why am I crying? This is so embarrassing!" I yelled in my head.

I looked over at the boy. His hand was out where the coffee cup used to be but his face was no longer angry. His eyes looked sad and his mouth was half open and quivering. "Ashlynn, I'm…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to," before he could finish, I turned around and ran out of the coffee shop.

_**Hunter**_

"What the heck did I just do?" I quietly said to myself as Ashlynn turned around and ran away as I was about to apologize to her. I looked at everyone else in the coffee shop. They were all still laughing, some were hexting their friends to get the word out and others took pictures.

I raced towards the door to go catch up to Ashlynn when I was cut off by Apple White and Brair Beauty. "Just leave her alone Hunter. You've already hurt her enough," Brair said while gritting her teeth. Brair started walking towards me with her fist in front of her face. "Brair! Let's not get violent okay?" Apple quickly said as she grabbed Brair's shoulder.

Apple walked up to and began to speak. "Just leave Ashlynn be for a while. When she calms down then you can go apologize," I looked at Apple, then the door, then back at Apple. She gave me those puppy dog eye. Who could say no to those ocean blue eyes? "Alright," I replied.

**Yeah I know. Hunter is kind of a jerk to Ashlynn at first. Don't hate me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing.**

_**Ashlynn**_

I ran into my dorm room and slammed the door behind me so hard that some of my shoes fell off the shelves, but I was too upset to fix them.

I slowly walked to my mirror and looked at myself from head to toe. My mascara was running down my cheeks and my bottom half of my light blue dress had a giant brown stain on it from the coffee. My legs had little strikes of brown from the coffee as well as my shoes. I wanted to cry again, but instead I just changed into a regular t-shirt and sweat pants. I squeezed as much coffee as I could out of my dress and hung it up in the shower.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I prayed that it wasn't the boy who spilled the coffee on me. I looked through the peephole and saw Raven Queen, the daughter of the evil queen. Even though she is destined to be evil, she is a really nice person and one of my very best friends.

"Hey. I saw you running to your dorm and crying. Is everything okay?" Raven asked me as she stood in front of my dorm. "Yeah. I just…I just got upset," I said while I looked down at my feet.

"Don't worry Ashlynn. I'm sure Hunter feels really bad about this," Raven replied. I looked up at her with one eyebrow raised "Wait. How do you know what happened?" I asked with a confused look. "Everyone knows about it. Word got around fast," Raven said her voice fading away as she talked. I didn't know what to do after that. I just turned around and slapped my forehead with my hand. My eyes began to water but I quickly wiped it all away before I turned around to talk to Raven again.

"Hunter is really sorry about what he did. He's been looking for you since you left," Raven quickly said. "Hunter? You mean Hunter Huntsman the son of the Huntsman?" I asked. "Yeah. He was in Professor Jack be Nimble's class with us," I punched my fist into my other hand. "I knew I recognized him from somewhere," I said.

_**Hunter**_

It's been a whole three days since that incident with Ashlynn happened. I've been looking for her ever since she ran out of that coffee shop crying. I saw her only once since it happened, but when we made eye contact she imminently turned around and ran away. Why do girls have to be so complicated?

Today is the first day of school. Dex and I woke up early to go eat breakfast before all the good food was taken.

As we ate breakfast, Dex asked me about Ashlynn. "Have you found her yet?" He asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Just once, but she ran away," I said as I tilted my head down. "I'm sure she'll forgive you once you apologize," Dex said with a thumbs up. I just chuckled and kept eating my eggs.

"Do you have an extra fork?" Dex asked. "No. I'll go get one. I need one anyway too," I said as I got up and out of my seat.

As I walked over to the silverware, I noticed a girl with strawberry blonde hair, she looked familiar. Then I realized who it was, it was Ashlynn!

I didn't want to scare her, so I slowly walked over to her. When I made it to her, I could smell her perfume. She was wearing a perfume that smelled like sweet cakes. I could stand next to her forever, until she turned around and saw me.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight of me like all the animals when they see me. She took a step back. Before she could run away again, I held onto her shoulder. "Please don't go. Um…can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as I pulled her to the side.

_**Ashlynn**_

One minute I'm getting my breakfast, the next, I'm being dragged away by the boy who spilled coffee all over me. Hunter held my wrist as we walked off to the side out of people's way. I felt my stomach turn. I don't want to be near him at all, I felt as if I was being kidnapped.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about what happened a couple of days ago. I was just in a really bad mood and I took it out on you," he said as he looked me right in the eyes. As I looked at his face, I realized how cute he was. I looked into his eyes, his enchanting green eyes. I felt my face burn red and my heart started racing faster than the big bad wolf. Why do I suddenly feel this way? I've known him for fifteen years, but I'm just now starting to notice him.

"Well, aren't you going to say something back?" he asked me with one eyebrow raised. I came back to Earth and just stared at him, trying to remember what we were talking about. "Oh yeah. It's fine. I forgive you," I finally replied. He let out a sigh of relief and held out his hand. "What do ya say we put all this behind us and start a new chapter," He said. I smiled and then took his hand. "Sounds good," "I'm Hunter Huntsman," he said with a smile. "Ashlynn Ella," I replied.

**This is the best place to stop this chapter (sarcasm) if you like please review my friends. In America, all the kids get a week off from school so I will be updating a lot and I mean A LOT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've spent the entire day running errands. I could be sleeping right now, but I'd rather write another chapter. Besides, who needs sleep? XD**

_**Hunter**_

I held Ashlynn's soft small hand. I looked into her eyes. Her bluish green eyes looked nervous. Does she still think I'm creepy? Does she like me?

"So um, now that we have all this coffee stuff behind us, do you wanna maybe sit with me and my friends?" she asked as she played with her fingers. I looked at Ashlynn. My dad told me that when a girl plays with her fingers like that when she talks to you, then that means that she likes you.

I'll admit, Ashlynn Ella is very pretty, but she's not really my type. To me, she's just another princess who's gonna be saved by her prince, and she's also obsessed with shoes.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather sit with Dex over there," I replied while pointing at Dexter Charming. Ashlynn gave me a slight smile. "Okay," she said as she turned around and walked away.

I hope I didn't hurt her feelings.

_**Ashlynn**_

What is this feeling at the pit of my stomach? Do I have feelings for Hunter? There's no way. I forgave him for spilling coffee on me, but when he said no to sitting with me and my friends, I feel like a part of my heart just shattered.

I'm so confused right now.

_**Hunter**_

Classes have started. Professor Rumpelstiliskin is so cruel. We've been in class for only five minutes and he's already giving us a huge project.

"This will be no ordinary project," he said in his raspy voice that kind of reminded me of my dad's "In this project, you have to construct a way to create straws into gold faster than a spinning wheel in less than three weeks," Everyone imminently started yelling and debating with Professor Rumpelstiliskin. "How are we supposed to do that?!" one person shouted. "That'll take more than just three weeks, maybe even months!" another one shouted. "I cannot tell a lie and well, that's just not very nice," said Cedar Wood the daughter of Pinocchio.

"You did not let me finish!" Professor Rumpelstiliskin yelled while pounding his little fist on his podium. "You will do this project with a partner. I'm not entirely mean," he said with his arms crossed. Everyone's face lit up at the sound of that sentence. Some people were already asking if they could be partners with each other until Professor started talking again.

"You guys did not let me finish again. I will select your partners randomly by lottery," he said as he pulled out a glass jar full of tiny slips of paper. "Each of your names is on a piece of paper. I'll pull out two names at a time. Who ever's names are on the papers are partners. No complaints, no debates. Got that?" "Yes sir," everyone said together.

Professor Rumpelstiliskin put his hand into the jar and pulled out two little slips of paper and read the two names. "Poppy O'Hair and Sparrow Hood," I looked over at the daughter of Rapunzel and the son of Robin Hood. They didn't look too thrilled about being partners.

Professor continued drawing names out of the jar. "Lizzie Hearts and Cedar Wood. Duchess Swan and Hopper Crockington. Daring Charming and Dexter Charming," when I heard Professor call out Daring's name and Dexter's name, I got super mad. They're already brothers, they practically see each other every day, they don't need to work on a project together.

I looked around the room to see who else hasn't gotten picked. There was Raven Queen, Brair Beauty, Apple White, then I realized, Ashlynn Ella hasn't been paired up with anybody with yet! "Raven Queen and Brair Beauty. Apple White and Madeline Hatter," Professor Rumpelstiliskin continued. Every time he called out a name other than Ashlynn's, prayed that it was my name he would call out next. Why am I so afraid of getting Ashlynn as my partner? Is it because she likes me?

There were four slips of paper left. My name hasn't been called and neither have Ashlynn's, Holly O'Hair's and Kitty Cheshire's.

Professor put his hand into the jar one last time and pulled out two slips of paper. "Ashlynn Ella and…" I stared at him with wide eyes as he read the second slip of paper. "Please not me please not me!" I kept shouting in my head. The Professor read the name on the second slip.

"Hunter Huntsman,"

_**Ashlynn**_

"Ashynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman," I heard Professor Rumpelstiliskin say as he was giving us our project partners. My eyes lit up and heart began racing again. I looked at Hunter and saw that he was looking at me too. I gave him a smile but he quickly turned around.

Professor called out the last two names and then began to speak. "Now that you guys have your partners, you must work with them nonstop. You may get with your partner now and arrange when you can meet up," Everyone got up and went to their partners. Me, I just sat in my seat while staring at Hunter. He was slouching in his seat a little and he had his head down. I decided to finally get up and talk to Hunter.

"Hey," I said as I sat in the desk in front of him. "Hey," he said back but with his head still down. We were both silent for a minute. I looked at him and started slowly hyperventilating. "Are you ok?" he asked as he tilted his head up. "Um, y-yes. I am just fine," I replied. "Are you sure? You look a little red," he said while studying my face. "Really I'm fine," I said while hiding my face with my hair.

Hunter got quiet but then started talking again. "So where do you wanna meet up?" he asked. I didn't answer back. I just couldn't speak anymore. I felt that if I tried talking to him, my words wouldn't come out right.

"How about the coffee shop?" he suggested. I still didn't reply. "You know, the one where our little incident happened," he said with a chuckle. "Sure," I finally replied.

**It is so late so I'm going to stop here for the day. What do you guys think of the story so far? Please review and I'll try to update the next chapter very soon. Bye ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tomorrow is Thanksgiving so I won't update at all tomorrow. I don't own EAH.**

_**Hunter**_

I met up with Ashlynn after 8th period to go to the coffee shop. The entire time we walked to the coffee shop, she was quiet. I looked at her a couple of times and she had the same nervous look. Every time I bought up a topic to talk about, she would just shake her head or not reply at all.

All of our walking was for nothing. When we got to the shop, it was closed because someone found a mouse inside their coffee.

"Do you wanna go to my dorm? Dex and Daring aren't there so we can work without distractions," I asked Ashlynn. She looked up at me and nodded with a slight smile.

_**Ashlynn**_

Hunter's dorm room is very big. I walked inside and felt like I was in the woods. Hunter's side of the room was full of wood carvings and his wallpaper was green with tree paintings with birds and animals.

"I really like your side of the room," I said to Hunter. "Oh thanks," he said as he put his stuff away. "You can just set your stuff right there," he said while pointing at a small open space on the floor. As I set my stuff down, I looked at his wallpaper some more. You'd think that it would be full of deer antlers or fur coats.

"Do you like the forest?" I asked. Hunter looked at his wall then smiled. "To be completely honest, I do," he quietly replied. "There's nothing wrong with that," I replied while walking over to his wall. I ran my fingers up the side of the wall. "I like the forest too. I sometimes wish I grew up in the forest rather than a castle,"

_**Hunter**_

I looked at Ashlynn as she looked at my wall. "Sometimes I wish I grew up in the forest rather than a castle," she said as she ran her fingers up the wall. I was super confused. "I'm confused," she looked at me with wide eyes. "You're a princess. You grew up in royalty. You have butlers, a nice view of the forest, two parents that love you, you have everything. Why would you wanna grow up in the forest rather than a castle?" I asked her.

Ashlynn just looked at me for a little bit, and then looked back at the wall. "Don't get me wrong, I love my family and I'm glad that I have a place to call home, I just feel like I'm connected to nature in a way. When I marry my prince charming and have my happily ever after, hopefully he loves the forest as much as I do and we can live there," she replied with a soft voice.

I couldn't believe my ears. Does Ashlynn really mean all of this? All this time I thought she was just like all the other princesses.

"Y-You really mean that?" I asked. "Of course. But sadly it's not in my story. So I can't," she said with a frown. "What was it like growing up in the woods?" she asked as she sat down on my bed. I sat down next to her then replied. "It was nice. It was just me and my dad though. Every day we would go out and look for fire wood. He would teach me how to hunt and catch wild animals, but that was one of the things I was never good at," I got really quiet when those words came out of my mouth. I'd never told anyone else that.

When I looked at her, she looked really shocked. "Not that good at hunting? But you're the son of the huntsman," she said while moving a little bit closer to me. I didn't move away. Instead I just stayed where I was.

"I know but…can I tell you a secret?" I whispered to her. Ashlynn nodded. I leaned in closer to her and whispered. "I don't like hunting and catching animals. It makes me feel bad for them. They deserve to be free and left alone," I moved away from her and looked at her face. She looked really shocked but also really calm.

"I feel the exact same way," she said as her face turned into a smile. I looked into her eyes. They were honest eyes. She wasn't lying. Ashlynn stood up from the bed and walked over to my wall again. "One day wish to start my own animal rescue program. To help all the animals who can't help themselves," she said while leaning against my wall.

I stood up and walked over to where she was. "That sounds amazing!" I yelled. "Shhhhh," she said while holding her finger over my mouth. "Oh. That sounds amazing," I whispered but also kind of yelled. Ashlynn just laughed but then stopped when she noticed that I was looking her right in the eyes.

Everything was quiet. We both stood there, looking into each other's eyes. I touched her hair and then ran my fingers through it. Ashlynn smiled and then touched the side of my face. I leaned in a little closer and focused on her lips. Was I about to kiss this girl?

_**Ashlynn**_

Hunter's face felt very soft against my hand. We stared into each other's eyes. He leaned in closer to me. I felt super nervous and I began to shake a little. "Are you ok?" he asked as he backed away a little bit. "I'm just fine," I smiled. Hunter smiled back and leaned in closer again.

"Good," he said. I only focused on Hunter, nothing else. Does he like me too?

Suddenly, his lips starting coming towards mine. I closed my eyes so I could wait for this moment.

When his lips were just about to touch mine, the door started to click. I opened my eyes and Hunter was looking at the door. We both quickly ran from the wall and sat back on the bed. Hunter quickly grabbed his hextbook and opened it to a random page. I grabbed my backpack and pulled out a pencil and any random pieces of paper I could find.

When the door opened, Dex came in and threw his backpack on his bed. "Hey guys. How's your project going?" he said with a voice crack. "It's been going good," Hunter said while pretending to read a page from his hextbook.

"That's good. At least your project is going well. Daring and I can't decide what to make," Dex said. "Yeah," Hunter said. "I should get going," I said as I put the paper and pencil back into my backpack. Hunter looked up at me with wide eyes. "Okay," he replied.

I walked over to the door and Hunter followed. "Same time tomorrow?" he asked as he opened the door for me. "Yes," I said as I walked out.

When the door closed behind me, I smiled then ran away squealing.

**This was maybe the longest chapter I written so far. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also on my page I have a poll about which story I should write next. It would be really nice if y'all would leave an answer. Thank you **


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh gosh. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I use my Mom's computer to write and upload stories but she's been super busy lately and I haven't been able to use it. But I'm back…for now.**

_**Hunter**_

As soon as Ashlynn walked out of that door, I turned around and punched the wall. "Dude! What was that for?!" I heard a voice say. I turned to my left and saw Dexter standing next to his bed. I forgot he was in the room.

I looked at my fist against the wall, then back at Dexter. "N-Nothing," I quickly said as I rubbed my fist.

Dex wasn't buying it. I could tell that he knew something was going on. "Hunter, no one just randomly punches a wall like that. Did something happen while I wasn't here?" Dex said with one eyebrow raised. I looked down at my feet. "Nothing happened," I muttered.

…

It's midnight, I'm lying awake in bed while Dex is snoring away in his bed. All night I was thinking about Ashlynn and how we almost kissed. I remember running my fingers through her long soft hair. I remember looking into her beautiful blue green eyes. I remember her smile and her honest heart.

I punched myself. It all happened to fast. There's no way we would've kissed. Besides it's not in our stories. Ashlynn is supposed to marry her prince who puts that glass slipper on her foot. I'm just the next Huntsman who can't even make a trap to trap a mouse.

There's no way I could possibly have feelings for Ashlynn Ella, right?

_**Ashlynn**_

All the way back to my dorm, I couldn't stop squealing. Every time I passed by someone in the halls, they would stare at me or ask if there was something wrong with me.

I walked into my dorm and saw Brair and Raven sitting on the floor with pencils in their hands and papers with drawings on them scattered all around them.

They both looked up at me. "Is it already that late?" Raven asked as she turned to the nearest clock. "Oh. I better get going. Don't wanna keep Apple waiting," Raven said as she started to pack all of her things. "Bye," Brair and I said together as Raven walked out.

"So, how did you and Hunter's project go?" Brair asked as she plopped onto her bed. "We kept getting distracted, but we did…" As I was talking, I looked over at Brair and saw that she was completely knocked out. I frowned but then started to laugh. I fell backward onto my bed and landed flat on my back.

I looked up at the ceiling, and then I started thinking about Hunter. His gentle green eyes staring into mine, my hand on his soft cheek. He was beautiful.

I couldn't sleep that night. I couldn't stop thinking of Hunter. He's like a wish that came true from a shooting star. Do I like him? As I asked myself that question, reality hit me. Hunter and I could never be together. He's gonna go off and be the next Huntsman, and I'm gonna go off and be the next Cinderella, waiting for my prince to come and put the glass slipper on my foot.

I began to cry. What if Hunter is meant to be my prince charming? We almost kissed. Does he have feelings for me too? I asked myself so many questions that night. So many questions, not enough sleep.

**I'm going to have to end the chapter here because my mom needs her computer back. Thank you Mom **** 3**

**Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Mom's asleep, so I get to use her computer XD I don't own EAH.**

_**Hunter**_

We're back in Professor Rumpelstiliskin's class and everyone has been working on their projects. Ashlynn and I haven't spoken once since class started. She's looked at me a couple of times, but then she would get scared and look back down at her paper.

I can totally tell she likes me. But, how do you tell a girl that you don't feel the same way?

_**Ashlynn**_

It's been hard for me to talk to Hunter ever since we almost kissed yesterday. I want to be alone with him again. Well, technically I am alone with him, but we're in a room full of a bunch of other people.

As I looked at him, I keep imaging what it would be like if Hunter and I dated. We'd both probably take long walks in the forest. We'd probably help animals when they're badly hurt. He could take me shoe shopping and I can take him to weapon stop. The possibilities are endless.

"Why aren't you two working?!" Professor Rumpelstiliskin yelled as he slammed a hextbook on the table in front of us. I jumped a little bit but Hunter stayed in the exact same position. "Sorry sir," Hunter said with his head still down. "Get to work or its detention for the both of you!" Professor yelled as he marched back to his desk.

"We should get to work," I whispered to Hunter. He was still quiet. I leaned in closer to him and patted his shoulder. "You ok?" I asked. "Not today. Don't feel up to it," he muttered. I let go of his shoulder and he got up and walked to the other side of the classroom and put his head down on a desk.

I just sat at the table and continued to work on our project.

Alone…

_**Hunter**_

I laid on my bed and tossed a bookball up in the air.

Oh Ashlynn,

Ashlynn,

Ashlynn!

Why did she ever have to some into my life? Who am I kidding? She's been in my life for fifteen years. I just never saw her.

"Are you ok dude?" Dex asked. "Yeah. I'm just really out of it today," I replied with a sigh. "Well, I'm heading over to Daring's room to work on our project," Dex said. "Okay," I replied with another sigh.

I heard Dex open the door. "Oh. Hey. Are you here for Hunter?" I heard him say.

_**Ashlynn**_

I decided to go visit Hunter at his dorm. Was that a dumb idea? Well it's too late now because I'm standing in front of the door to his dorm room.

I held out my fist to knock on the door, but the door swung open before I could make contact with it. "Oh. Hey. Are you here for Hunter?" Dexter said as he held the door open. "Um," I began to say as I peeked into the room to look for Hunter. "Yes. Is he here?" I finally said. Dex looked to the side, then back at me. "Yes he is. Come on in," he said as he extended his arm out into his room. I walked inside and saw Hunter sitting up from lying down on his bed. "Good luck on your project," Dex said as he walked out of the dorm.

When the door closed, I walked over to Hunter's bed and sat on the edge. "What are you doing here?" he asked, a little bit confused. "You said you wanted to work on the project again right?" I replied. Hunter sat up and leaned against the wall that was behind his bed. "Yeah but, I don't feel like working on anything today," he said with a sigh.

I looked at Hunter; I could tell that something else was on his mind. "Hey Hunter, can I ask you something?" I asked. "Um, sure," he replied. "What happened yesterday, you know how we almost…you know. Did that mean anything to you?

_**Hunter**_

"Did that mean anything to you?" Ashlynn asked me as she sat with her legs crossed and her hands on her lap. It took me a while to reply. I just couldn't think of an answer. "Well, I consider you as just a friend. So I guess that didn't really mean anything," I said really quietly.

I looked at Ashlynn and she had tears coming out of her eyes. "I-It didn't mean anything?" she asked with a shaky voice. Before I could get words out, Ashlynn got up from my bed and ran out of the door. I ran after her. "Ashlynn wait!" I yelled down the hall. I ran after her. It didn't take me long to catch up to her.

"Ashlynn I'm sorry," I said as I grabbed onto her arm. She yanked her arm from out of my hand. She swung her arm back and slapped me right across the face. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled. I didn't bother chasing after her again. I just watched her run down the stairs as I held my hand on the place she slapped.

_**Ashlynn**_

I got to my dorm room and slammed the door behind me. I ran to my bed and buried my face into my pillow. What I didn't realize, was that Brair and Raven were also in the room. "Ashlynn! What's wrong?" I heard Raven say. "What happened," I heard Brair say after her.

When I didn't respond, they both just sat on different sides of my bed and just rubbed my back, as I cried over the boy I thought would make me happy.

_**Hunter**_

I feel like crap. How could I have said that? I didn't mean to make her cry. I tried letting her down easy, but it just didn't work. I wish I could just do this whole day over.

**Please tell me what you think in the reviews please. Thank you very much for reading this chapter **** I will update as soon as I can.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've been gone for so long. I've been busy with a Christmas Cantata at my church (I'm a sheep/narrator) and I also met a very special celebrity (Austin Mahone)**

_**Ashlynn**_

When I woke up, I saw that I was still in my outfit from yesterday. I looked over at Brair's side of the room and saw that she wasn't there. Since the room was really dark, I walked over to the window and drew the curtains back. The sunlight beamed into the room and I looked out the window. There were people walking to their classes, school has already started.

I looked up and followed the sunlight as it trailed along the ceiling. I slowly walked to my mirror and saw that there was a note taped to it that had my name on it. I opened the note and read it.

"_Dear Ashlynn,_

_I decided not to wake you up for school today. You need a day of rest. Just take it easy for today. Don't worry about your classes. I'll tell all of your teachers that you weren't feeling well and I will bring you any homework that they give. Have a great day._

_-From Brair"_

I smiled as I closed the note. Brair's right. I should take it easy. This day will help me get my mind off of other things.

_**Hunter**_

Where's Ashlynn? She wasn't in Professor Rumpelstiliskin's class today. I haven't seen her at all today. Is she still upset?

I want to apologize, but I don't know how…

_**Ashlynn**_

Gosh! I've been up since nine thirty in the morning and now its eleven twenty-one. I've been cooped up in this room for two hours. I want to leave and go get some coffee. And if I'm lucky, I can sneak off into the forest. I don't want to get caught by a teacher though. They might think that I'm skipping.

After ten minutes of thinking of ideas of how to not get caught, I finally decided that I was gonna wear a disguise. I put on a pair of regular faded blue jeans, a pink plain t-shirt, a giant sun hat and big sun glasses.

Like a ninja, I snuck out of my room and tip-toed to the stairs. When I made it to the stairs, I began to run as fast as a cheetah.

Forest here I come!

_**Hunter**_

Lunch is my favorite time of the school day. It's the only time when I get to focus on food other than all the grind work.

As I was walking into the cafeteria, I heard a voice call out from behind me. "Hunter!" I turned and saw Hopper, Dexter and Daring standing next to the front door of the school. "We're gonna go out to eat. You wanna come along?!" Hopper yelled with his hands cupped around his mouth. "Sure! Thanks!" I replied as I ran to the three.

"Where are we gonna eat?" I asked. "Don't know yet. We'll just walk around until we find a place," Daring replied.

_**Ashlynn**_

It's been so long since I've been in the forest; I've almost forgotten how beautiful it was. As soon as I entered that forest, I felt ten times better than I did before. All the trees, the animals, the flowers made me all forget about "he who shall not be named".

Every time I took a step, more animals would come to greet me and I would give them a huge smile. All the baby bunnies wanted me to play with them, I helped the mother birds teach their babies how to fly, I watched a fawn walk for the first time, it all made me cry…but these were happy tears.

…

It pained me to leave the forest, but I had to.

I walked towards the village to get something to eat before I headed back to my dorm. When I made it to the middle of the village, I noticed that up ahead on the road, there was a baby bunny. It must have followed me.

As I looked at the road a little closer, I saw something coming down the road. Then I saw it, a massive carriage was coming down the road fast right towards the baby bunny. The big man driving the carriage didn't seem to notice the bunny and just kept going.

I bolted towards the bunny, hoping that I would get there before the carriage could reach the bunny. The bunny was just sitting there, staring at the carriage. He was too afraid to move.

I was huffing and puffing as I ran towards the bunny. I scooped up the bunny in my hands just before the carriage got to him, but then I soon realized that the carriage would hit the both of us. Like the bunny, I stood in the middle of the road in fear. My eyes grew wide as I watched the carriage bolt towards us. So this is how my life will end?

Suddenly, I felt hands touch my shoulders and I was yanked to the right. The carriage zoomed right past me and I fell backwards on my back. I looked at my hands to see if the bunny was alright. I smiled when he looked at me with those big eyes. The ground beneath me however, it didn't feel hard like the ground is supposed to. Instead, the ground felt very soft.

**Stopping here. It's super late. Please like and review. Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally able to update! Your welcome **_rcgirlgirly_**! Lol I don't own EAH. Enjoy this chapter!**

_**Hunter**_

The guys and I ended up going to Madeline Hatter's Wonderland Teashop for lunch. All of the floating teacups, the mirrors that lead to other worlds and the upside down table that we sat at were the perfect way to get my mind off of Ashlynn.

As the guys and I walked out of the teashop, there was a giant carriage that zoomed right in front of us. "Hey! You could've killed us!" I yelled out with my fist in the air. "Hey, I think there's someone on the road," Dexter said while adjusting his glasses. Daring, Hopper and I all squinted at the road to see if we could see what Dex was talking about. "Guys! There is someone on the road!" Hopper yelled as he turned into a frog. "Never fear! I shall save them!" Daring said with a smirk.

He raced towards the carriage and the three of us followed behind him. When Daring made it to the end of the carriage, dirt had gotten into his eyes and he fell forward in pain, rubbing his eyes as the carriage continued to blot down the road.

Dexter stopped and helped his brother but I kept going.

Looks like it's up to me now.

There was no way I was going to catch up to the carriage in time before it could get to the person. Then, something in my head told me to look to my left, and then I saw a giant tree that lead straight to the person. I ran towards the tree and climbed it as fast as I can. When I got to the top, I ran along one of the thick branches. Leaves and smaller branches kept getting in my face but I just kept going.

I eventually reached the end of the branch and I was standing right above to person. I couldn't really tell who it was, but that doesn't matter right now, I just had to save them. I looked at the carriage and the back at the person. I jumped down and landed next to the person. I grabbed their shoulders and pulled them to the right. The carriage zoomed past both of us while leaving a trail of dust in the air. I lost balance and fell flat on my back.

As the dust cleared, I looked at the person that was wrapped in my arms. The person was a girl and she had a baby bunny cupped in her hands. I didn't recognize who it was until I saw her strawberry blonde hair. The girl that I just saved was Ashlynn!

_**Ashlynn**_

I set the bunny on the ground and it gave me a bow, thanking me for saving him. I watched him hop off back into the forest. I flipped over and looked at the soft ground beneath me; only, it wasn't the ground I was lying on. It was Hunter!

For a second or two, we didn't say a word to each other. We just stared into each other's eyes as I laid there on top of him. "Hunter! Are you alright?!" I heard a voice call out. I looked to my left and saw Daring and Dexter running towards us while Hopper road on Dexter's shoulder. "Whoa I hope we aren't interrupting anything," Daring said with playful voice.

Hunter and I looked at each other again and I quickly got up and brushed some dirt off my skirt. I held out my hand to help Hunter up. He took my hand and smiled as he got up from the ground. "Thank you for saving me," I said with a smile. "Y-Your welcome," Hunter replied with a stutter. I pulled him in for a hug and I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I felt so safe in his arms.

**My parents are mad at me for not being in bed. I didn't realize it was already so late XD please like and review. Thank you!**


End file.
